


Cat John & Cat Sherlock: Illustration for philalethia's No Ordinary Cats

by WillowGrove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat John, Cat Sherlock, Catlock, Drawing, Fanart, Fanfic illustrations, Illustrations, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowGrove/pseuds/WillowGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat John and Cat Sherlock chilling out at Mrs. Hudson's as described by philalethia in No Ordinary Cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat John & Cat Sherlock: Illustration for philalethia's No Ordinary Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Ordinary Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088544) by [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/pseuds/philalethia). 



> The same picture on my Tumblr [here](http://willowgrovecreates.tumblr.com/post/148490639507/cat-john-and-cat-sherlock-chilling-out-at-mrs).

Yes, so, Sherlock's supposed to be black, but you can imagine it's a bright day and that's why the colours are muted... ;)


End file.
